Orb Union Destiny High
by jubulicious
Summary: Kira moves to Orb to attend high-school with his sister, Cagalli. Athrun and Lacus are engaged, but clearly don't love each other. Athrun has realized his love for Cagalli while Kira has been acting strange lately and is falling for Lacus. KxL, AxC.
1. Reunion

Summary: Cagalli has been crushing on Athrun since she met him 4 years ago, except she hasn't realized it yet. Her twin brother, Kira, is coming to Orb to spend his last year of high school and is Athrun's childhood friend. Athrun's fiance, Lacus, only regards him as a close friend, but nothing more. The engagement will be broken if both Athrun and Lacus fall in love with someone else. AC, KL, YS, DM, and SS.

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny belongs to Sunrise, not me .

Warning: contains mild swearing

Spoilers: some

* * *

**Orb Union Destiny High  
Session 1  
Reunion**

"Mistress Cagalli, get your lazy butt off that bed of yours this instant! You're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Merna yanked the covers down and exposed a half-sleeping blonde haired teenager.

Cagalli groaned loudly as she tiredly opened one eye after the next. She picked up her cell phone and glanced warily at the screen, "It's only 6:00AM. I have 1 hour and 30 minutes until school starts! Can't I stay in bed a little bit longer?" Cagalli complained.

Merna smiled sweetly, "How much more time do you want?" Cagalli didn't notice the bit of slyness in her nanny's voice.

Cagalli's eyes lit up, "Only about an hour or so. It's not like that's a lot anyways, I don't need to apply make-up or do any of those girly morning rituals." She pulled her golden fleece blanket to her chest and closed her eyes.

"Fine, go ahead. Do what you think is best." Merna left quietly and came back a few seconds later. In her hands was a bucket filled with ice cold water. There were about a dozen ice-cubes floating around inside it.

She swung the bucket back slowly and then SPLASH!

Cagalli leaped out of her bed instantly and jumped up and down like a bunny. She pulled out an ice-cube that went beneath her pajamas and glared angrily at Merna.

"What -" she was about to yell something, but then her cell phone alarm rang. She opened it and her calendar popped up on the screen. The reminder read:

_Date: October 10_

_Time: 0630_

_Pick up Kira from the City Central Airport._

_Notes: Don't be Late!_

The gears inside Cagalli's brain began to turn on and she rushed into the bathroom with her school uniform in hand. It consisted of a forest green mini-skirt and a white, long sleeved collar shirt with a matching color vest and a big, black bow instead of a tie.

She liked to wear black leg warmers instead of tights on colder days such as this morning. She never approved of the length of the skirts, but her suffering was better than losing participation points for not wearing her full uniform.

Maintaining perfect grades was a very, very important issue to her. She did not want to disappoint her adoptive father Uzumi Nara Athha since he was this country's representative and was held in high regard by many. She would most likely take his place one day in the future and surely a measly fancy piece of clothing would not hinder her efforts.

Rushing herself, Cagalli finished taking a shower and dressing within 10 short minutes. She grabbed her school bag and other important belongings. Merna was by the front door waiting patiently with a chocolate chip muffin and a glass of strawberry milk.

Cagalli finished the warm pastry in 5 bites and downed the cold milk with 3 gulps. She thanked Merna who opened the front door for her. "Now don't forget to stay out of trouble today!" a voice called after her.

Cagalli slipped on her green and gold Mary Janes and walked to the front driveway. Her butler was standing next to the driver's seat of her black Mercedes, waiting patiently.

"Miss?"

"I'll drive myself today, you can take a break," she decided.

He tossed her the keys and closed the door behind her as she fastened her seat belt. "Thanks Tamaki!Tell Merna I might be a bit late tonight." Cagalli drove through the wrought iron gates and Tamaki followed to close it after her.

Cagalli drove to the airport at a record speed and her car screeched to a halt as she parked near the front of the main entrance in a spot where there was a sign saying RESERVED. She called Kira on her phone and he picked up after 2 rings,

"Cagalli! Where are you?" Kira's voice was quite calm despite the loudness in the background.

"Ummm, I'm at the front of the main entrance. Where are you?" Cagalli countered.

"I told you that I was going to wait at the EAST entrance. Don't you remember?" Kira asked.

"Oh yeah, you told me like last week, right?"Cagalli guessed.

"Actually it was two days ago", Kira corrected.

"I'm there. What are you wearing?" Cagalli scanned the area.

"A black collared shirt and umm black jeans too." Kira spotted Cagalli's car and waved to its driver.

"I see you! With the black hair right?" Cagalli parked by the curb and unlocked the doors.

"Yeah! Pop the trunk for me." Kira carefully tossed his luggage into the back of thee car and then walked over to the passenger side.

As Kira got into the car, Cagalli laughed, "Did you become emo or something? I haven't seen you wear all black since we were born."

Kira smiled in response. "Nope."

"Is anyone looking in our direction?"

Kira glanced around nervously.

"No. Why? Taking crack or something?" Cagalli looked at Kira curiously as he chuckled and took off his black wig that Cagalli thought was his real hair and black contacts.

"Kira, do you have a secret identity or are you a criminal on the run? I promise not to tell a single soul." Cagalli gave Kira a serious and concerned look.

"No, it's just…this girl followed me from Heliopolis. I saw her on the plane and she kept on sending me these seductive looks. Just thinking about her gives me the creeps. And I'll tell you my other reason why later today."

Kira took his one of two cell phones and opened the back. A case popped out and he put his contacts in there. Then he closed the case and put his cell phone back into his back pocket.

"Okay, whatever, but you sure owe me a hell of an explanation tonight"

Cagalli stopped at her manor and left her car in the front. She followed Kira into a custom-made red Ferrari across the street and got in the front passenger seat. Kira put on a pair of black, Gucci sunglasses and handed a similar one to Cagalli. He switched his cell phone with a similar looking one. He stuck his keys into the ignition hole and started the engine.

They made it to Orb Union High-school, a high-school for only the brightest and/or richest students in the country a few minutes early. Cagalli and Kira got out of the car at the same time and noticed a couple students looking in their direction. The number of people around them increased quickly. Whispers quickly filled the air around them.

"Who's the new hottie?" "Is Cagalli actually early for once?" "Are those two going out?"

Kira sighed and put his sunglasses in a secret compartment under the driver's seat. Cagalli was about to hand the glasses to him until he said, "I got it especially made for you. Keep them 'cause there's no way I'm going to wear tortoise print shades." Kira gave his sister a small and made a dash to the school's main office while avoiding some girls that were jumping at him.

As he entered the office, he was greeted by the principal, Gilbert Dullidal. "Good morning, you look like unfamiliar face. Can I help you with anything?" Gilbert lifted his hand and gestured to the chair in front of him.

"Well, I'm here to pick up my schedule... Can I get it now or do I have to wait?" Kira sat down nervously.

" You must be Kira Yamato, correct? Your schedule is probably next door. I'll go and see if it's already printed. Stay here and don't leave until I come back, we don't want you to get lost on your first day." Gilbert handed Kira a map of the school and left the room.

Kira looked around the room._ Blue and green walls, a stainless steel refrigerator and a microwave in the corner... pretty plain._ Then he noticed a square picture frame hanging on the wall closest to him. Inside was a picture of a woman with dirty blonde hair in her mid-20s and a young boy with blonde hair that seemed to be about 4 years old. _'That must be his wife and son.'_

Kira sighed and scanned the map slowly. _'The school has three floors. The boy's locker room is outside of the school by the track...'_ Kira memorized the school map without any problems. The bell rang, but Kira stayed seated in the chair.

A few minutes later, Gilbert entered and handed Kira a thick stack of colored sheets of paper. There was a small book on the top labeled _'agenda'_.

"Well, that should be everything you'll need, Kira."

"Thanks Mr. Dullindal," Kira replied.

"Do you need an escort to show you around campus?" Gilbert asked.

"No thank you. I think I can manage by myself." Kira thanked the principal and looked at the first paper. It was a light green shade and contained his schedule. He copied down his classes into his agenda and neatly put the papers in his backpack.

He walked around the school in search of his first class, homeroom with Mrs. Murrue Ramius. He stopped in front of a door labeled ROOM 117 right when the late bell rang. Kids started filling up the halls and Kira was the last person to enter the classroom.

"Please settle down kids! We have a new student today so please do your best to make him feel welcomed." All eyes in the classroom turned to Kira's direction. Murrue also turned towards him, "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Managing what would appear to be a nervous smile, Kira started his introduction, "hello class, my name is Kira Yamato. I'm a fourth year student and it's nice you meet you all." Kira bowed and Looked at the students. He noticed his sister in the back row and winked discreetly.

"Mr. Yamato, please take a seat behind Miriallia Haww and next to Athrun Zala. Please raise your hand so Mr. Yamato can find his spot." A bluenette and brunette on the left side of the class raised their hands.

Kira sighed and walked to his seat. He could still feel some eyes focused on him. He sat down and felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He checked the text message without anyone noticing except for the guy next to him.

_What class do you have next?_

Kira texted her back.

_Mandarin with Ms. Aisha in room 203. It's on the second floor right?_

Cagalli frowned and replied within the minute.

_Awww, i have HomeEc with Ramius again so im stayin here. yeah, take the stairs. the elevator is too crowded._

Kira smiled.

_Thanks Cags, ur the best_

Kira put his phone away and heard someone whispering to him , "Hey, who were you texting?", Kira glanced at the bluenette, Athrun.

"Cagalli." That was his simple, one-word answer.

"The blonde girl in the back?" Athrun moved his chair a bit closer.

"Yeah, that one. Is there another Cagalli in this school?" Kira asked jokingly.

"I don't think so. What were you guys talking about?" Athrun lowered his voice.

"She was just asking about my next class. Nothing much," Kira shrugged noncommittally.

"Oh, I see. I'm Athrun Zala my the way." Athrun sounded jealous at first, but then he shook Kira's hand.

"Well you already know, but anyways, I'm Kira." Kira released Athrun's grip.

The bell rang and the classroom filled with noises as students zipped up their bags and the chairs scraped against the tile floor. The two deskmates took their time to put their notebooks away. They were in no rush.

"Do you wanna hang out at break?" Athrun offered.

"Sure, where?" Kira asked.

"Just meet me on the roof then. I'll introduce you to some of my friends." Athrun handed Kira a crumpled piece of paper.

"Thanks."

Kira walked to his next class and stood out because he wasn't wearing a uniform. He found it without much difficulty and entered. He sat in an empty seat in the second row by the window. There was a girl with long, pink hair sitting next to him who seemed to be focused on the whiteboard. She was really pretty even from a side view.

The teacher was seated in the front, "I see we have a new student today. Please make him feel welcomed. I will be taking role now." Ms. Aisha read out the names.

"Lacus Clyne."

"Present!" the girl raised her hand.

Kirs was the last person to be called. The class officially began and Kira and Lacus ended up sharing a book since Kira didn't get his yet.

In PE, they we currently playing football and Kira was put on Athrun's, Dearka Elsman's, Yzak Joule's and Nicol Almafi's team. They easily beat the opposing team with a score of 66 to 0 even though the other team had an extra person. Kira had made 4 touch-downs from intercepting the throws.

Break was next and Kira followed Athrun to the roof. The three other boys came along as well. On the roof, Kira recognized the girl in front of him from homeroom, Miriallia. The girl named Lacus Clyne was sitting on one of the benches reading a romance novel. Cagalli was on the same bench as Lacus and was busy texting on her cell phone.

Kira was about to greet his sister but then he noticed a small shift in his surroundings. _Shit, she's coming._ "Cagalli, I know I don't usually ask you for many favors. But please just cover for me when she gets up here, I'll be on the other side of the roof so tell me when she leaves." With that, Kira jumped over the railing of the lower roof and crouched so that he was hidden from view.

All eyes turned to Cagalli, "Uhh, I don't know anything..." She immediately explained.

Then, the door slammed opened revealing an unfamiliar face. She had burgundy red hair that was tied up in a pony tail. She had dull, gray eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a really short, pink mini-skirt and a tight fitting white shirt that was almost transparent and had hearts all over it. It obviously did not comply with the uniform standards policy.

Cagalli looked at the girl and quickly analyzed her. She was horribly disgusting and was probably a slut. "Have you seen my Kira-weee anywhere? He has brown hair and amethyst eyes. He's a new student here and so am I." The girl turned in a full circle and frowned. "I thought I saw him going up the stairs..."

"What relationship does he have with you anyways?" Athrun asked brashly.

"He's my future husband of course! Have you seen him?" Flay looked at Athrun with hopeful eyes.

Cagalli almost snorted, "No he's not, Kira would never marry a _whore_ like you. And what's with that disgusting purple bra that I can almost clearly see underneath that shirt." The girl frowned. "You don't have to go around showing off your chest like that. That bra only covers a little more that half of your breasts!" Cagalli smirked at her comment. The girl winced.

"Do you know who I am? How dare you speak to me like that, you bitch! I am Flay Alster, daughter of the rich and almighty George Alstar, the Atlantic Federation Vice Foreign Minister. Don't you know what I can do to you?" Flay straightened her back and smirked back at Cagalli.

Cagalli started laughing. She kept on giggling until she was on the floor clutching her stomach. All eyes turned to her. "Haha, the Atlantic Federation, you say? This is Orb so your father doesn't have as much power as he would in Heliopolis. You wouldn't want to ignite a war against the two countries, would you? What kind of spoiled brat are you, using your father's name to brag and threaten me. Do you even _know_ who I am? I am -" Cagalli was about to continue on but then Kira came out of his hiding spot, wearing his black wig and placed his hand over Cagalli's mouth.

"Shhh, you wouldn't want everyone to know your identity yet, at least not yet." Kira released his hand and Cagalli didn't continue.

"That's right, better not talk back to me. Do you understand, peasant? Who are you anyways, you didn't come through the door..." Flay looked at Kira suspiciously. She didn't noticed the beads of sweat on his forehead.

"I'm uhh...I'm Kyle Yaminashi. You must be the new sophomore here, it's very nice to meet such a beautiful woman at such a low class place such as here." Kira spoke in a different, deeper voice and hoped that Flay would buy it.

Flay smiled, "Well, since your cute boyfriend here is so good with his words, I'll let you off the hook for now. You remind me so much of my hubbie, except you have different eyes and black hair." Flay turned around and left through the door.

Kira sighed heavily and took off his wig. "Sooo itchy, why can't they be more comfortable?" All eyes curiously looked at Kira. "What?! It's not my fault that she followed me here..."

Miriallia finally spoke, "That Alster girl said that you have amethyst eyes, but yours aren't even close to that color..."

"I do, I'm just wearing colored contacts to hide them." Kira pulled a small packet out of his pocket, used the contents to wipe his hands clean and then carefully took off his contacts.

Lacus blushed slightly, "Flay said that you were Cagalli's boyfriend. Is that true?"

"Huh? Me? No, of course not. I can't be. We're just...good friends, we met each other in fourth grade when Cagalli lived in Heliopolis." Kira replied.

"Heliopolis? I used to live there. I went to Archangel Academy from pre-school until second grade. Then I moved to Zaft and now I'm here." Athrun's statement caused Kira to do some deep thinking.

"I went there too. I met this boy on the first day of school and then we became best friends. He also left at the end of second grade and he made me Torii as a farewell present. Too bad we don't keep in contact anymore." Athrun gasped.

"Is Torii a mechanical bird?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah, why? Do you have one too?" Kira questioned.

"No, but I made one for my childhood friend." Athrun answered.

"But his name was Asuran Zala and you're Athrun Zala." Kira reasoned.

"It is Athrun, but you called me Asuran so much that you thought it was my real name. You had the cutest lisp ever back then," he chuckled. Kira gasped.

"Awwww, how sweet. Friends from elementary school being reunited after so many years. We should have a celebration at my house!" Cagalli suggested.

"That would be a fantastic idea! I'll help prepare the food then." Nicol volunteered.

"I'll help with food too and the rest of you guys can prepare the decorations and props." Lacus got her notebook out and scribbled down some notes in her pink notebook.

Dearka's face brightened up, "Yeah! We can party until 5 AM and then we could make it a sleepover!"

Miriallia groaned, "Who would want to fall asleep in the same house as you, freak?" Dearka frowned and put his hands around her waist.

"Well, why not?" He whispered. Miriallia felt chills going down her back; she was going to scream that she was being abused, but there were only the two of them on the roof when she looked up.

_Oh damn it._ Some good lot of friends she had.

* * *

This was like my LONGEST chapter ever. I wanted to post it today 'cause I burned my finger earlier and I didn't want to disappoint my readers.

Please Review and tell me what you think of it!

_TBC_


	2. Incident

**Orb Union High  
Session 2  
Accident**

Summary: Cagalli has been crushing on Athrun since she met him 4 years ago, except she hasn't realized it yet. His fiance only regards him as a close friend, but nothing more. Her brother, Kira is coming to Orb to spend his last year of high school ans is Athrun's childhood friend. The engagement will be broken if both Athrun and Lacus fall in love with someone else. AC, KL, YS, DM, SF and SS.

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny belongs to Sunrise, not me .

Warning: contains mild swearing

Spoilers: some

--

When they got back from school, Kira told his sister that he was going to move in across the street to the manor that had been unoccupied for about 2 months. The previous residents had moved to Zaft and there were a few maids that came by every week to tidy the place up.

They ate dinner together at the Yamato's residence since it was quite lonely, considering how rare it was that Representative Athha came home. Kira's parents also came to Orb since one of their companies was there and Caridad stayed home most of the time to manage household affairs.

Next day... "Cagalli! Wake up already! Kira called and said he's going to pick you up in 10 minutes. Hurry or else I'll call in and tell your school that you'll be absent." Merna smiled and when she turned around, Cagalli jumped out of bed and zoomed to the shower.

Cagalli was dressed and ready to go in 8 minutes. Kira had already arrived some time ago and was sitting patiently on the couch. Today, he wasn't wearing contacts. He had bought his uniform yesterday and was wearing a green (the same shade of Cagalli's uniform) coat and the same color pants. Underneath the coat was a long-sleeved, white collared shirt like the one Cagalli was wearing. There was a long black, polka-dotted tie around his neck.

Kira waited for her to put her shoes on, "Ohayoo gazaidemasu, Cagalli. Your socks are inside out and so is your hair; it's a horrible mess." Kira's laughing caused his sister to blush with embarrassment.

"Oh sorry, let me go fix it really quickly!" Cagalli's voice trailed off as she ran to the closest bathroom which was luckily in the living room and flipped her socks. She got a brush and attempted to untangle her messy, blonde hair.

When that didn't work, she had to tie up her short hair into a pony tail and added on some booby (A/N: or is it bobby pin? I say booby though, tell me if I'm wrong)pins so her bangs wouldn't cover her eyes .

When Cagalli got out, Kira was looking impatiently at his silver watch and had an irritated expression on his face. "I guess you're going to have to treat me to breakfast at break." As he looked up, his eyes widened with shock, "You look like a girl!!"

The statement earned him a smack in the head which resulted in a small bump. "Come on! We're going to be late if you keep on lagging." Kira laughed even more at Cagalli's remark which earned him a smack on the other side of his head.

"You should say that to yourself though... It's your fault anyways. Just because I complimented you doesn't mean you should give me two horns and tell me to hurry up." Kira took his keys out of his pocket and pushed a button to open the doors. Cagalli remained silent.

Cagalli followed her brother to his car which was unsurprisingly different from yesterdays. It was a black skyline with blue, neon lights underneath. The windows were tinted and the car was so low that Cagalli thought it would scratch up her driveway.

At school...The gates closed behind them and they both ran to class. Luckily, the teacher wasn't there yet so they both made it on time. Cagalli sank down in her seat and closed her eyes since she was still sleepy. She had stayed up till one o'clock to study for her French and math exams.

"Pst, Cagalli, you there?" Cagalli looked up to face a concerned looking Miriallia. "Good morning Miri, what are you doing back here?" Cagalli placed her hand in front of her mouth to suppress a yawn.

"Well, I was wondering… What kind of relationship do you have with Mr. Yamato. You were never really close to any guys before and then I see you going to school with him, in the same car." Miriallia lowered her voice so that no one could hear.

Cagalli's mind turned on, "Oh, we're neighbors. He moved in right across from me and our parents thought that it would be better if we went to school together since I wrecked my 5th car last month." She remembered practicing that excuse with Kira over and over again.

He had told her to not tell anyone that they were siblings. She only lied about the car part though. It was actually her 8th car, not 5th.

Miriallia frowned, "So you don't have any deep feelings for him?"

"He's only a friend. And besides, I already have a fiancé." The teacher came in and Miriallia made it back to her seat, unnoticed.

"Sorry students, the PTA meeting was extended because of some important matters. I will be taking attendance now."

Cagalli sighed as the bell rang. She moved into her home economics seat which was unfortunately next to Athrun Zala's. Their seats were in the second row from the front.

The two were usually paired up with each other for assignments and projects. Yesterday, they started a sewing project where they would have one week to create a 'masterpiece' stuffed object. Athrun had suggested that they make small dolls of their friend's and classmates or a giant doll of herself.

He was amazingly good at cooking, sewing, flower arranging and everything else. She often envied how talented he was; being able to do anything without any mistakes.

PE came next and Cagalli hadn't noticed that Kira also had PE for second period. As you can see, they both have different teachers. Her teacher was Mr. Mwu La Flaga and Kira's was Mr. , they were going to play against Mr. Todaka's class in football.

Cagalli was a natural-born athlete. She was always the last girl and usually studeby to be running on the track when the did intervals or pacers. Many sport clubs had asked her to join them, but she just didn't have the time and devotion.

On her team was Lacus, Miriallia and some guy with orange, spiked hair named Rusty McKenzie. They were versing Athrun's team today and were assigned on field number 5.

Cagalli noticed her guy friends, "Field five?" She asked.

"Yeah", Athrun answered. "Let's start the game!"

Cagalli was doing most of the work and Rusty tried his best to keep the opposing side away from Cagalli. Lacus was just running around and sometimes talked to Kira. Miriallia did the same to Dearka. It was Cagalli's ultimate plan to create distractions so they could win. Rusty tried covering Yzak, but it didn't quite work out.

Cagalli was doing most of the work and she was sweating all over, but her energy level never went down even by a little bit. She still insisted on continueing the game, but the otheers were dead-tired.

In the end, they lost with 42 to 36 and saying that Cagalli was VERY pissed off was an understatement. Her friends knew better than to talk to her at that moment. Except that Rusty didn't know about the feisty side of her.

"Cagalli, it was a good game right? We all had fun and it's okay if we lost since this isn't marked down as part as our grade or anything. We were also at a disadvantage since they has better players…" Cagalli sent a glare towards her team's QB(quarterback).

A/N: The following paragraph has some 'bad' words in it so if you don't want to read it then don't read the caps. Don't say I didn't warn you!

Rusty's smile faded, "WHAT GOOD GAME?? WE LOST BECAUSE YOU THREW IT TO THE WRONG DAMN PERSON AND THEY ENDED UP GETTING ONE MORE FUCKING TOUCHDOWN THAN US. IF ONLY YOU WERE PAYING ATTENTION TO THE GAME AND TRIED HARDER THEN WE WOULDN'T HAVE LOST. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, ASSHOLE! JACKASS!" Cagalli stomped away leaving a senior in awe.

On the roof… "Kira... I left my shorts at your house yesterday. Do you still have them?" Cagalli lied.

"You brought them home with you. Now stop trying to make me forget that you owe me breakfast." Kira grinned and Cagalli took a step closer to the door.

"Breakfast? I was going to go buy some bread from the bakery across the street. Would you like me to buy some for you too?" Lacus offered politely.

Cagalli's face brightened and she hugged Lacus, "Thanks Lacus. You're the nicest person in the wrold, unlike _somebody_ here. Please buy 3 croissants, a bagel and 3 custard breads." Her eyes penetrated Kira's body causing his body to freeze for a moment.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Athrun asked.

"Oh no, it's quite alright. I'll only be gone for about 10 minutes and I'm okay by myself. Afterall, I'm used to taking care of myself." Lacus declined.

"Fine then, but be careful." Athrun was still worried.

"Bye Lacus!" Dearka and Miriallia yelled after her.

Lacus left the roof and Kira felt that something bad was going to happen. "I'm going to use the restroom," He announced. He ran after Lacus and followed her. She was about 6 yards away when she got onto the street. Lacus was humming a sing to herself and she didn't notice a car speeding towards her.

Kira saw the automobile and ran onto the road. He panicked, knowing that he wouldn't reach the teenager on time. "Lacus!!!" He yelled.

Lacus turned around and saw a charging at her faster than the speed of light. She felt an immense weight on her chest before she could even wave. She closed her eyes as she heard the tires on a car screeching to a halt. "Are you okay?" A male voice asked.

Lacus hesitantly lifted her heavy eyelids. She felt a strong arm beneath her slender waist. "Kira? What happened?" Lacus looked over the boy's shoulder and noticed that his other arm was held out in front of him, making a humungous dent on a silver car.

An angry woman with black hair in her early 30's got out of the car. Kira stood up and carried Lacus in front of him bridal style. "What the hell you jerk! I'm driving to work here and eating my doughnut when you jump out of nowhere and stop my car with one hand! This is unbelieveable! I'm placing all the repair costs for my new car on you, Mr...." The lady stopped.

"Kira Yamoto," He finished. "I refuse to pay a single cent for your car. It is 100% not my fault for denting your car. While you were enjoying your doughnut, you didn't noticed the sign on the sidewalk saying: Cars must yield to pedestrians." The woman's mouth opened in shock.

"Lacus here, was crossing the street and you decided to not read the sign and you almost hit her! And you're calling me unbelieveable? I should be the one to charge you for almost hitting Lacus!" Kira took out his cellphone and punched in 9-1-1 after his speech.

"Wait, I'll pay you as much as you want. Just don't call the police. I don't want my father to know that I almost ran over someone; he'll have a heart attack!" The lady kneeled on the pavement and bowed .

"It's okay. Nobody was hurt. Let's all forget this incident ever happened. You don't have to beg us..." Lacus's eyes softened.

The woman got up and handed Kira a business card. "If you ever need anything, just anything then give me a call and I'll do my best to repay you." She bowed again and then got back into her car. She started the engine and drove away before Kira was able to give her the card back.

He looked at the paper in his hand.

Jennyne Cavolus  
Professional Audio Recording Agent  
Work # : 135-7911

Kira sighed at he put away the card. He then carried Lacus to the bakery in silence.

Kira held onto Lacus's wrist with his left hand. A paper bag with bread was in his other. when they walked back to the school. "Thanks for saving me." Lacus blushed. She hadn't questioned him about how he made it to her in time and stopped a car with one hand.

"No problem. I'm just glad you're safe. Are you hurt anywhere?" He replied and asked.

"I'm fine, it's just a minor scratch." Kira picked up Lacus's arm and observed the red line on her arm.

"This is not good, you must get it treated before an infection occures!" Kira kissed the wound and then let her arm go. "I hope this makes you feel better."

Lacus blushed madly,"Thanks again. I owe you my life now." Kira shook his head. "Ummm.." Lacus was too nervous to continue.

"Do you want to ask me something?" Kira asked.

"You and Cagalli...are the two of you dating?" Lacus asked. She barely spoke loud enough for him to hear.

Kira broke out in a fit of laughter, "Me? Cagalli? Of course not! Does it really seem like it? We're just close friends who live across the street from each other."

The early bell rang when they reached the front door Kira dropped Lacus off at the nurse's office and the edibles in his locker before heading to his next class.

--

I wanted to post this before Halloween and I almost deleted it from my documents earlier.  
Some people have asked me to post it so I did.  
Thanks for reading and Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
Please **R&R** and I might do a Thanksgiving or Halloween special.

Thanks to:

Dark in the Eyes,  
dEaYrEkSness,  
PinkPrincess511,  
karen cay m. mensones,  
akidarchangelprincess,  
trulyanimelover06,  
InfinityAtmo,  
and  
Kirafan889

for reviewing. Luhv yah all ;)


	3. Thanksgiving Break I

**Orb Union High  
Session 3  
Thanksgiving Break pt I  
**

Summary: Cagalli met Athrun 4 years ago. His fiance only regards him as a close friend, but nothing more. Her brother, Kira is coming to Orb to spend his last year of high school and is Athrun's childhood friend. The engagement will be broken if both Athrun and Lacus fall in love with someone else. AC, KL, YS, DM, SF and SS.

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny belongs to Sunrise, not me .

Warning: contains mild swearing

Spoilers: some

--

"Uhhhh, soo tired," Kira rubbed his eyes wearily. He looked at his blue clock with one eye closed and noticed that it was still early and he had some time before school started. He closed his eyes and gave up trying to go back to sleep shortly after.

Kira lazily got out of bed and slumped to the bathroom. Another typical Monday morning."Kira! Come down here after you finish!" Mrs. Yamato yelled from the kitchen downstairs.

"Mother? Did you need me for something?" Kira asked.

"Well, Uzumi called me this morning and said that he wants to have a Thanksgiving celebration at their house. He told me to tell you to invite some friends since they're going to be many grown-ups there and you might get lonely." Caridad gave Kira an encouraging smile.

"Mother… You know that I'd prefer not to go to formal parties. But I guess I have to. So I have one week to prepare correct?" Kira thought.

"Yep, don't forget to invite your cousin. I just know that Cagalli will forget to ask her." Kira laughed. "Well I'll go and get dressed and then I'll eat some of your delicious waffles."

Kira came back down in 5 short minutes with his hair neatly combed and uniform on. He got out his cell phone and selected Cagalli's number. "Hey Cags. I'll be over soon. You better be ready or else I'm going ahead."

"I'm almost done changing. Did you hear about the party?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah, is Yuna going to be there?" Kira laughed.

"Of course, and I'm going to kill him. Stupid gay, lavender-haired, annoying fiancé." Cagalli clenched her fist making her knuckles turn white.

"Are you going to wear a dress this time? Kira wondered aloud.

"…' The other phone line went dead. He gulped down the last bit of apple juice in the glass and kissed his mom goodbye before heading out to his car.

The car ride was silent. "You never answered my question." Cagalli turned her face away.

"Oh, the silent treatment. I'll take it as a yes then." Kira snickered.

Cagalli sent him a death glare. "What I wear has nothing to do with you."

"Ok, whatever. So, what's Stellar's class before break? I haven't seen her in such a long time. I hope she recognizes me still." Kira asked, changing the subject.

"She's a junior and she has art before break. So, it's either Ms. Forks or Mr. Cregg, but I think it's Ms. Forks. Room 204." Cagalli replied. She placed her left arm on the seat and then a compartment popped out underneath her chair. "What are these?" She picked up one of the many envelopes and scanned its contents.

A sweat drop fell down Kira's face. "It's uhh, love letters. I got them from my locker and I didn't want to trash them or read them. I have no time to waste." They got to school and walked to homeroom.

"Class, settle down. As some of you already know, the Winter dance is coming up next month before winter break. Permission slips are on my desk. Tickets will be sold at the door for $15 USD on the night of the dance." Mrs. Murrue announced.

After second period, Kira ran to room 204 and waited for the class to be dismissed. Mrs. Forks was probably keeping them in like always so she could finish her boring lecture. The door opened and teenagers piled out, one by one.

A particular blonde with blue bows in her hair caught Kira's eyes. "He reached out his right hand and grabbed her on the arm. "Stellar Lousier, it's been a long time. Did you miss me while I was gone?"

She stared at him wide-eyed and a few tears escaped her eyes. "Kira…" She gave him a tight hug and let go. "When did Kira get back?" she asked.

"Last week. So do you have any plans for Thanksgiving break?" Kira noticed that someone was watching him from a distance.

"No, not yet. Stellar is staying home all week." Stellar smiled sweetly.

"Would you like to stay at my house and join us for Thanksgiving dinner?" Kira offered.

"Is Aunty Caridad going to be there?" Stellar's eyes gleamed with excitement

"Of course! But, I've never heard you call her aunty before." Kira felt a killing intent getting closer to them and decided to leave soon.

"Aunty Caridad said that Stellar can call her that. Aunty is really nice to Stellar." Stellar explained.

"I see. I'll talk to you some other time. Do you still have my number or not?" Kira searched his contacts at an amazing speed. "I got a new number, so I'll call you tonight. Oh yeah, don't tell anyone about our relationship yet. " He gave Stellar a light peck on the forehead and vanished from the hall.

A figure came from the class room. "Stellar, who was that? And why did he kiss you? You don't usually let boys so close to yourself besides..." A jealous raven-haired boy asked. He had been eavesdropping on their conversation since class had ended.

"Shinn. Shinn is Stellar's friend. Kira is also Stellar's friend." Stellar finished and gave Shinn an innocent smile. She turned away and skipped outside to the garden.

'_So this 'Kira' is trying to take my Stellar._ _I won't ever let him touch her again!_ _Stupid_ _asshole. Playboys like you should never touch my girl_,' Shinn thought to himself.

Kira watched Shinn secretively from behind the window outside. _'So that's what he thinks of me. I_ _better_ _watch_ _out_. _Don't_ _want_ _to_ _get_ _jumped_ _or_ _anything. If only I could introduce myself as Stellars cousin...' _Kira smiled,_ 'It's so convenient that I can read peoples' minds. I should thank Mr. Chairman when I see him again.'  
_

Cagalli was able to invite Shiho and Miri before Kira came to their meeting spot. Dearka also wanted to come since Mir was there. "Hey...Lacus. Did Cagalli already ask you?" Kira managed to ask quietly.

"I have a concert on the day after so, I guess I can attend." Lacus got out her pocket-calendar and scribbled some words down in one of the blank boxes with her pretty handwriting.

"I'll drop by too then. I've got nothing else to do anyways. Just give me the address." Athrun replied. Getting Yzak to come would be hard.

Kira concentrated on Yzak who was sitting on a bench with an expressionless face, _'Should I come or should I decline? She's going and I'll be able to see her wear a dress. I don't also get to see her a lot out of school. But, Kira might think that I'm an open person and I enjoy parties. Then, he might invite me to more. Then, I wouldn't seem like the quiet and mean person like I am. Argggg, what a nuisance it'll be...' _Yzak was thinking.

"Yzak, please just come to this one party. Everyone else will be there too and I promise you that I won't make you go to any other ones.._" _Kira convinced_._

Yzak didn't say anything. "I'll give you a hundred dollars.." Kira bribed. "Oh, fine. Suit yourself."

"Wait." All eyes turned you Yzak. "I'll go. But, you'll never make me go to another one. I just hate gatherings with a lot of people. They always ask about my scar and stay away from me in fear. It's annoying like you." Yzak stated.

"You really mean it?" Kira's eyes lit up. "Oh fine, here." Kira took out his wallet and pulled out a crisp hundred dollar bill. He gave it to Yzak with both hands.

"Nice doing business with you." Cagalli said out of the blue. They all laughed.

"Kira. I need to talk with you." Athrun said as he walked towards the door.

"Sure thing." Kira followed with a puzzled expression. They stopped at a tree. It was barren. Probably not alive anymore and no one cared to replace it of pay any attention to it. "My father said that he wants us to marry before we go to college." Athrun said with a serious face.

Kira felt a pain in his heart, but chose to ignore it. Not knowing why he felt that way, he asked, "You and Lacus?" Athrun nodded. "Congratulations! Why aren't you happy about it then?" Kira asked.

"It's just that... I don't love her. I only think of her as a younger sister but, not enough as a wife to marry her. She's a great girl and all; kind, beautiful, caring and talented...And I know that she feels the same way about me. But, my Father said that he won't cancel the engagement unless if we both find a person before the wedding is made official." Athrun admitted.

"So it's not official yet?" Kira felt his body lighten up. Athrun nodded. "So do you want me to help you find a girl of court a girl?" Kira asked, figuring out why they needed to talk privately.

"The second choice..." Athrun replied.

"And who would that lucky girl be?" Kira asked.

"It's... ughhh..." Kira's eye twitched when he ran out of patience. Athrun sighed, "Cagalli."

"As in Cagalli Yula Atha?" Kira asked again, shocked.

"Yeah... Can you help me since you know her so well? Unless if you have feelings for each other then I'll hopefully find..."

Kira cracked up."Me? Of course I'm not in love with her! Who would like that scary, fierce and lazy girl besides you?"

Athrun blushed. "She's not that bad."

"Hmmm. Fine then. You will make the first move at the party. I'll tell you what to do and you'd better not make any mistakes. If I see you hurt her in any way then you're getting it. But I'm warning you, she already has a fiance." Kira said before the bell rang. He didn't get to see Athrun's reaction to his last couple of words.

Thanksgiving Day, Cagalli's house

Kira had come over early in the morning to help set up for the party. Actually, he spent the night there in his room there which was next to Cagalli's. "So Cagalli, do you like anyone in particular?" he asked as she took a sip of her orange juice.

Cagalli started to gag and then Kira, with his quick reflexes, picked up her empty cup and put it out in front of her. She spat out everything in her mouth and Kira barely managed to catch every drop in the cup. "Oh sorry about that. But why do you ask? I've noticed that you've been on to a particular someone lately."

Kira put the cup in the sink and washed his hands, "And who would that be?"

Cagalli smirked, "So you want me to you because a-you don't know who, b-you want to hear her name or, c-you're to nervous to think about her?"

Kira smiled, "Hmmm, I would have to say no to all of them. So, my answer is d-I want to see if you know who I've fallen for. Since I believe that I know who YOU've fallen for."

Cagalli forced a calm face, "So how does the name Lacus Clyne make you feel?" Kira started to blush maddly. He even had to cover his face with his bare hands so Cagalli wouldn't laugh. But, she did. "ahahhahahaha...Kira. I knew it! So you DO like her!"

Kira started to cough and then he stopped after his third one, the pinkness still visible on his cheeks, "So Cagalli, how does the name Yuna Roma Seiran make you feel?"

Cagalli thought for a moment, "Like I want to beat the crap out of that asshole whenever I see his disgusting purple hair or hear irritating voice."

Kira chuckled, "I figured you would say something like that." He waited a moment for Cagalli loosen up her tightly clenched fist, "So how does the name, Athrun Zala make you feel?"

Cagalli started to turn pink, then red and then finally at the verge of changing into a deep violet. "Like I want to grab that bastard and shower his neck with a bunch of wet kisses," She blurted.

Her face finally turned purple after realizing what she had just said. Kira was already out of the room and on the living room carpet clutching his stomach and trying to contain as much of his laughter as possible. Cagalli stomped out of the kitchen and was about to let him see what she was capable of when the doorbell rang.

Tamaki opened it and standing on the welcome mat was Athrun Zala. "Let me take your jacket," Tamaki offered. Athrun slid his arms out and handed it to Tamaki with a fat ten-dollar bill. "Thanks. Can you park me car too? I didn't know where to park it?" He tossed Cagalli's butler his keys and walked inside.

"Athrun!" Someone from behind her called. "Hey, Kira! I came early like you asked." He replied. The two of them went upstairs to Kira's room while Cagalli helped Merna, the other maids and Caridad with the food. Stellar came later followed by Lacus, Miri and Dearka, Shiho, and finally Yzak.

They were all dressed up formally while Lacus, Miri and Shiho helped Cagalli with her dress from Uzumi and hair. Cagalli chose not to apply make-up, but Lacus was successful in adding some light green eyeshadow and lip gloss. Cagalli's dress was a sea foam green, strapless dress with white frills going down from her right hip down to the left bottom side. She had on green heels and 2 golden bracelets on each wrist.

A golden choker went around her neck and had a circular, red ruby in the middle. Her side bangs were pinned up with round, green clips and a golden clip in the back of her head held her hair up so it looked as an upside-down pony-tail. (link to picture on profile)

Lacus was wearing a light pink dress that went a bit past her knees. Her hair was tied up in a large pontail with a matching pink ribbon. From the abdomen and up, the dress stuck to her skin to show off her petite figure and the edge of the dress was a snowy white, one-inch border.

All of the boys wore black suits with bright ties. Kira's was lavendar with a plaid design, Athrun's was green with blue polka-dots, Dearka's was sunshine yellow with orange stripes and Yzak's was red, with no designs. At 11, guests of all ages started to fill up the house, including Cagalli's horrendous fiance, Yuna.

--

TBC

So sorry I'm slow.  
I'm trying to finish up my story for Twilight ASAP so I can work on this.  
I'll try to get chapter 4 out by Sunday okay?

I'm just really lazy right now and I'm too tired to continue, but I wanted my readers to have something to read from me so they know I'm still alive and typing.

My fingers ache really badly, but anyways, hope you weren't dissapointed.

So if you liked it, please push the green button at the bottom and **REVIEW **please.


	4. Thanksgiving Break II

**Orb Union High  
Session 4  
Thanksgiving Break pt II  
**

Summary: Cagalli met Athrun 4 years ago. His fiance only regards him as a close friend, but nothing more. Her brother, Kira is coming to Orb to spend his last year of high school and is Athrun's childhood friend. He has been acting strange lately and who knows what's going on? AC, KL, YS, DM, SF and SS.

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny belongs to Sunrise, not me .

Warning: contains mild swearing

Spoilers: some

--

"Aye Kira, hide me or else I'll kill you if I have to." Cagalli demanded.

Kira took a step back from his sister, "Sorry, father wants to introduce me to some people. Maybe some other time. Try asking Athrun for help." Kira secretly winked at Athrun who was standing not very far from him.

Athrun took a step closer to Cagalli, "So I overheard that you need some help. Umm, hiding from something or someone."

"I..Well my fiancee is here and I'd prefer not to stay very close to him," Cagalli stuttered.

"Oooh, he's coming. Here." Athrun took one of Cagalli's hands, "Just act natural, I'll do the rest." He winked at her, causing her face to turn pink.

"Heyy Cagalli, my honey!" Athrun had to bite his lower lip to keep from laughing. "Are you Mr. Seiran?" The purple haired freak nodded vigorously.

"Can you give me back my fiancee now?" He tapped his foot impatiently.

"Who are you talking about? Cagalli here is my girlfriend and I don't like it when people try to take her away from me." Cagalli was squirming in Athrun's arms while he covered her mouth.

"I don't believe it!" Yuna screamed.

"Then I guess I'll have to prove it to you." _'This is going exactly as Kira said' _He pulled Cagalli into his arms and placed his lips on top of hers. Cagalli turned beet red, "You assho--!" she slipped on the floor and landing on top on Athrun, her chest on his face.

"This is absolutely disgusting! I shall not lose to someone like you! After all, I am Yuna Roma Seiran, age 23, the son of Unato Ema Seiran, the prime minister of Orb!I have way more power that you, you lowly being!" Yuna stared at Athrun and lost in their short, staring contest.

_'Haha, he talks like that Fllay girl who was talking Kira.'_ Athrun laughed to himself.

"Yuna! Come over here!" His father yelled from another room.

Athrun sighed,"Cagalli, are you going to get off of me or not? I mean, I wouldn't mind if you wanted to stay like this all day."

Cagalli went even redder and got off of him then punching him in the arm, "Why did you have to do that?" She noticed him staring at her chest when he didn't say anything, "What the hell are you looking at you pervert!?"

She swept her and attempted to slap him, but he lifted his hand and grabbed her wrist. Athrun wiped his nose and a red liquid was on his hand, "Oh, sorry. I think I got a bloody nose due to the pressure and lack of air and it stained your dress. I'm so very sorry."

Cagalli took out a handkerchief, "Here, I'll just go and wipe it off."

_On her way to the stairs_... "Ouch!" Cagalli yelled as the door hit her in the face. "Why'd you do that for?"

"Sorry Cagalli, I didn't see you." Lacus bowed down, "What is that stain?? It looks like blood!"

"It is. I was going to wash it off in my room."

"Oh...How about I go and get the stain remover pen for you? I need to put my purse up there too." Cagalli looked at the pink object clutched in Lacus's right hand.

"Sure! I'll be waiting in the bathroom upstairs across from my room."

_Where Kira was._.. "Oh my goodness, please accept my apologies!" Kira tried to wipe off the wine stain on his shirt. Stellar gave him her hankie to wipe it off.

"It's okay, really. Don't worry about it. I'll just go and change into something else." He handed her the light blue cloth and headed upstairs to his room.

(Now remember, Cagalli's room is the third form the stairs when you turn right and Kira's is the fourth.) Kira walked backed to his room and took off his clothes. He was putting on a different pair of pants, when outside, Lacus was wandering around in the hallway.

"So is it the third or the fourth? I can't remember. It's the one with the blue door, but they both have blue doors. Wait, I'm sure it was the fourth! Here goes..." She opened the door and stepped in, looking around to see a topless Kira.

"Do you need something, Ms. Lacus?" Kira chuckled to himself after seeing Lacus's face. She didn't say anything, her eyes were transfixed on his abs."Cagalli's room is next door if you're looking for it."

She blinked for about 10 times, "Oh, I-I'm s-sorry f-for dis-disturbing y-you, Mr. Y-Yamato." She managed to say. She opened the door again.

"Wait," Kira said. Lacus turned around to face him."I told you it's just Kira, Mr. Yamato is my dad. If you want to apologize to him then he's downstairs." He smiled at her and finished buttoning all, but the top button on his long-sleeved shirt.

"I'll talk to you later then, Kira." She said calmly.

"Lacus," She looked at him. "You look very beautiful today, but I'd suggest that you wear a longer dress. I wouldn't mind giving a black eye to those sick perverts that keep staring at your ass." He grinned maliciously.

Lacus blushed harder, "I should go now, Cagalli is waiting for me."

_Back to the party downstairs_..."I can't believe it Kira. Your predictions were all correct. It's as if you can see the future." Athrun praised.

Kira took a sip from his bottle of beer, "Well you can say that." _'actually, it is true, but you aren't going to find out'_ "Hey, my dad is up there." His pointed to a middle-aged man with a wireless mike in his hand next in the living room. Then the two girls joined them.

"Hello all, thank-you for coming here. We will now be starting the dancing." He moved out of the way to reveal a DJ. The music changed, _'ughh, ballroom dancing.'_ Kira, Cagalli and Athrun all thought.

They and Lacus were sitting in the chairs set-up against the wall, "Gee, I wonder where Dearka and Miri are. Yzak and Shiho have dissapeared too!" Lacus looked around.

"Well, I saw Yzak in the garden while I was changing upstairs," Kira answered. Only he noticed Lacus'a face turn slightly pink.

"And Shiho said that she wanted to look at the pond which is also in the garden," Cagalli added.

"That leaves Dearka and Miriallia," Athrun let out a sigh. Just then, he noticed moaning sounds behind him. "Hey guys, listen to that." They all paused and listened.

"Hey, Dearka, is this okay? I mean we are doing it in public" "Shh, Miri. Everyone's dancing, no one is going to notice." "Mhmmm" "Keep going, I like that." The two voices were faint, be they could here all of them.

"Sounds like they're enjoying themselves," Kira stated as he peered into his bottle of Samuel Adams' Utopias. "Ahh, damnit. I've out again!"

"How many have you had, you could get drunk."

"Beer or wine? I stopped after 15 shots of Chteau Margaux. And I lost count after 7 bottles of this stuff." Lacus and Athrun gaped at the amount.

"Haha, you always beat me in those drinking contests. And you can still think clearly?" Cagalli raised her eyebrow. Her brother nodded. "You should stop now or else you might end up in some random person's bed tonight."

"Maybe after another one more. It's pretty addicting and besides, I can handle myself." Just then, Uzumi turned on the microphone.

"Are there any song requests or would any of you like to perform something for us to listen to?" He asked.

Athrun nudged Lacus, "Why don't you go up there and sing?"

"I-uhh..." Lacus hesitated.

"I'll go with you then," Kira offered. He took Lacus by the hand and pulled her to the front, "We'd like to perform the song so if you can take the cover off the piano then we'll manage by ourselves." He grabbed a mike stand and placed it near the piano.

"Do you know how to play Mizu no Akashi?" Lacus asked at she adjusted to stand.

"No, but I'll just play along to your singing." Kira cracked his knuckles and placed his fingers on the keys, not yet pushing them. "I'll start when you start."

Mizu no naka ni yoru ga  
Kanashii hodo shizuka ni tatazumu  
Midorinasu kishibe

Utsukushii yoake wo  
Tada matte iraretara  
Kirei na kokoro de

Kurai umi to sora no mukou ni  
Arasoi no nai basho ga aruno to  
Osiete kureta no wa dare  
Dare mo ga tadori tsukenai  
Soretomo dareka no kokoro no naka ni

Mizu no nagare wo shizumete  
Kureru daichi wo uruosu shirabe  
Ima wa doko nimo nakutemo  
Kitto jibun de te ni ireruno  
Itsumo, itsuka, kitto

Mizu no akashi wo kono te ni  
Subete no honoo wo nomikonde nao  
Hiroku yasashiku nagareru  
Sono shizukesa ni tadoritsuku no  
Itsumo, itsuka, kitto  
Anata no te wo tori...

The people in the room clapped as the two went back down. "It wasn't so hard was it?" Kira asked.

"No, but how did you play so well?" Lacus asked back.

"I never really learned. I can actually play any instrument. I just let my hands run by themselves, it's pretty easy." He answered modestly. Lacus and Athrun gaped.

"So who wants turkey?" Cagalli asked.

_Later, around 6pm._.. It was only fall, but the sun was already setting and the moon brightly stood out in front of the clouds. Lacus was sitting on the edge of the pond, counting the fish. The bushes around her rustled a bit and unknown to her, someone nearby was watching her as she softly sang Quiet Night.

"Your singing is beautiful, you know. But, I still think that you're always the most beautiful of all, your beauty puts this rose to shame." He pulled out a white rose from behind his back.

Lacus blushed, "Kira..." He appeared next to her and placed the rose in her palm. It was wrapped in pink tissue paper and at full bloom.

"So, I wanted to say, I think I'm falling for you. I'm just warning you so that you can watch out so this doesn't happen." Then, he put his arm around her head and pulled her into a kiss.

"I..Actually d-don't m-mindd." Lacus replied.

"We should go in now, I don't know what will happen if you and I are alone in the dark." Kira couldn't see the person next to him blush, but he knew somehow.

--

TBC

SO SORRY FOR SPELLING ERRORS!!  
I really need to sleep and I'm too tired to proofread.

Sorry I'm so late, so I had to finish my homework for tomorrow.  
Kira's a bit bold but, it's only 'cause he's special.  
So stay tuned for the next chapter.

Please **R & R!**!


	5. Preparing for the Himalayas

**Orb Union High  
Session 5  
Preparing for the Himalayas  
**

Summary: Cagalli met Athrun 4 years ago. His fiance only regards him as a close friend, but nothing more. Her brother, Kira is coming to Orb to spend his last year of high school and is Athrun's childhood friend. He has been acting strange lately and who knows what's going on? AC, KL, YS, DM, SF and SS.

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny belongs to Sunrise, not me .

Warning: contains mild swearing

Spoilers: some

--

"Cagalli...winter break starts tomorrow. Mom and Dad said that we could go anywhere we wanted. I was thinking about the mountains or some place with a lot snow." Kira suggested. His breathes were visible in the wintry weather.

The two siblings were sitting against the fence on the roof, both eating their own custard bread. The others were too cold to go outside. Cagalli could make out thin snowflakes descending to her palm, "Sure, I love snow. It brings back a lot of memories. Try to book a lodge in the Himalayas for about 10; I've been watching to go skiing there for some time."

Kira turned to face her his sister, "How come I'm always doing all the work? Planning, packing, paying. It's not as if you can't do it; if you don't have the experience, how are you going to plan your honeymoon and wedding?"

Cagalli frowned, "Fine then, I'll pack. And besides, the unlucky guy that marries me will do it. No need to worry."Kira continued looked at her, as if expecting something more, "Godamnit, I'll do the invitations. Happy?"

Kira smiled, "Fine with me. Let's go in now, it's getting chilly out here and if you get sick, that'll ruin the entire point of this conversation."

Next Day, around 12am...

Cagalli was up late, making a list of necessities for their trip. She was typing furiously, pounding on the keys with her fingers. She was finally finished and her fingers ached like hell. Not being able to sleep, she draped a coat over her pjs and stepped out onto the balcony. She gazed down at the street and sidewalk.

She froze when she noticed a figure exiting the house across and getting into the car. The engine started and the car quickly drove off the driveway and on the street. Cagalli wouldn't have been curious, but that person was her one and only twin brother. And that blue Rolls-Royce was one of his cars.

_'I wonder what he would be doing this late. He doesn't have a girlfriend, so what else is there to do at 1am?' _Many thoughts ran through her head. Knowing that it was no use to stay up any later, she yawned and slipped under the covers.

Later, 9am...

Kira picked his cellphone up from the table, "Hello?"  
"Good morning. Does Kira have time?"  
"Oh, good morning Stellar. I'll pick you up in 30 minutes then."

Kira went down one of the garages and got into his silver Porsche. Stellar was waiting in front of her manor when he came. "So let's go to the cafe near hear and then Kira and Stellar can talk."

She sat in the front seat and directed them to the Archangel Cafe. A female waitress with chestnut hair and an excessively large chest came by and handed them each a menu. "May I take your orders?"

She was smirking at Kira and leaning towards him, trying to attract attention. "I'll get large slice of coffee cake with a strawberry on top and a medium coffee, extra strong please and a strawberry frappe for Stellar." He didn't seem to notice what the waitress was trying to do.

She frowned at walked away, looking back a few times at the cousins. "So, umm." Stellar rested her hands on her lap.  
"Is this about tomorrow?"  
"Well yes, but is it okay if Kira reserves two more spots? Stellar wants Shinn and Auel to come as well since Stellar doesn't know Kira's friends very well."

Another waitress came back with their orders and placed it on the table. "Can I get another fork?" Kira requested. She nodded and took a plastic fork out of one of her apron pockets, handed it to Kira. "Anything else?"

"We're good. Thank you." Kira took the fork out of the plastic cover and handed it to Stellar. "It brings back memories when we and Cagalli used to eat pastries together. You could never finish a muffin by yourself..."

"Arigato." She stuck her fork into the cake stuffed the chunk into her mouth.

"So Shinn's the one with black hair, red eyes and the conceited attitude and Auel has light blue hair and the 'cool' character."He sipped his coffee.

"Pretty much." There was a comfortable silence. "Can I ask you for advice on something?" Stellar turned to Kira with a serious face.

"Sure."

"So if someone can't decide between two people, how will he or she pick the correct one?"

Kira tapped his chin,"Follow your heart. Pick the one who will love you more and never break your if they're equally matched, I'll help you pick. And trust me, I'm very experienced with doing the right thing."

Stella smiled, "Thanks, you're the best."

Kira left a twenty(USD) on the table and drove her home. He gave her a hug in front of the gates, "Are you sure that you don't want me to walk you in?"

"Positive. And thanks for the advice." She skipped happily inside.

Kira stood there and smirked, "Eavesdropping isn't a really nice thing, you know. She'll be so pissed when she finds out that you were invading her privacy." The figure behind the tree winced.

"How did you know I was here? I didn't even move a centimeter and I'm completely unseeable from your spot!" Auel stepped out and into Kira's view.

"Don't worry, I wont tell. You both deserve a fair chance of winning her heart. We're meeting up at the City Central Airport tomorrow at 5:30 in the morning. Ask them where Sector 1981 Yamato is; you can park your car there too. Bring a week's worth of clothes meant for the snow, your passport and whatever you'd need. Don't be late!" Kira stated, completely avoiding the question. He got into his car and drove back to his house.

Next Day, 4am...

-ring-ring-ring-ring- Cagalli snatched her cellphone, glaring at the screen. This person had been calling for five minutes and woken her from her slumber. Breaks were meant to let the students get their rest, right?

"Kiraa!!! You've going to regret this!!"

"Oh, sorry. I'm picking you up in less than an hour though, so you'd better be ready!!!" He hung up before Cagalli could say any more.

So within one hour, Cagalli was seated next to her brother, munching on a croissant wearing her traveling clothes. Auel, Athrun, Shinn, Lacus and Shiho were already there, next to their cars. The guys were examining Kira's airplanes.

In all, there were 4; the Strike, Freedom, Strike Freedom and Liberty. The Liberty wasn't exactly finished yet, but you would still be able to tell that it was the most advanced of them all. Cagalli got the luggage loaded on the Strike Freedom and Kira went to the cockpit to check on the system.

"Whatcha got there?" A voice said from behind him.

Kira continued to type in codes and all that stuff. He didn't even turn around, "Oh hey Lacus, I'm just making sure that she'll be set to go when everyone gets here."

"Where's the pilot? Why isn't he doing this instead of you?"

"I am the pilot and I'm right in front of you," Kira chuckled, "And I don't like other people messing with my machines."

Lacus's eyes widened, "Don't you need a license?"

"I have plenty." He took out his wallet and handed it to Lacus who was behind him. She opened it and two tabs of pictures and ID cards unfolded and stopped an inch above the floor.

"Whoa. It would take a person more than three lifetimes to even get this much accomplished. Tell me Kira, how many times have you completed college?" Kira spun his chair around and she gave him the wallet back.

"Only twice. I have a Habilitation in programming and Doctorate in business." Lacus stared at him in disbelief. "All areas. I'm almost finished with a Master in engineering and architecture." Kira tried his best not to sound as if he was bragging.

Lacus's mouth started to hang open, "Then what are you doing here, in high-school? What's the point of going here if you already know everything?"

Kira sighed, "I have a sister. She goes to Orb Union. We were separated since birth and I just wanted to live a normal life with her. And like any other 17 year-old."

Lacus not knowing of what to do stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what it feels like since I'm an only child. And I would like to request one more answer from you, if that's alright..."

Kira nodded, "Sure."

Lacus sat down in the co-pilot's chair, "Well, a normal person wouldn't be able to dent a car without breaking a bone or at least bleed. Well, you're already above normal with your acedemic skills. But you were uninjured, as if you just pushed away a teddy bear!"

"Mhmmm, a teddy bear and a car. What a unique comparison. Well, it's like you said. I'm not normal. I'm sort of like Spiderman, but I was born with the ability." Kira paused and looked down.

Lacus frowned in disbelief, "So you're like a superhero?"

"This isn't a joke, I thought you'd be different from the other girls. A kind, caring, gentle person who would accept me despite my differences and believe what I'd say about myself. I guess I overestimated you."He stood up and walked away.

Lacus reached out and grabbed his hand, "Wait, I'm sorry okay? What else would you expect a person who was saved by some guy with super knowledge and strength?" She stared into his eyes, "Forgive me?"

Kira smirked a pulled her into their second kiss. He was unsurprised when she pulled him closer and returned the kiss. -cough- "Sorry, was I interrupting something?" The two apparently didn't hear her. "Get a room will you??!" Cagalli disappeared, leaving the two alone again.

The two blushed and took a step back, "Sorry, I just felt like doing that." He tugged on her sleeve, "let's go before people think we're missing." She nodded and they both walked out to the stairs.

Cagalli was taking the attendance while the passengers got on. "Yup, everyone's here. Pick a seat, make yourself comfortable and we'll be ascending in 5 minutes. Snacks, drinks and other food are in the kitchen. The bathrooms are near the back and if you get lost, use the maps on the walls."

The intercom button was pressed, "Good morning everyone. This is pilot Kira Yamato speaking. We will arrive at our destination in aprrox. 17 hours, 11 minutes and 47 seconds. There are earplugs under the seats in case if you need them. Prepare for take off in 3...2...1!!!"

The gate was lifted and the plane rolled forward onto the runway. They were up in the air shortly afterword. Athrun was in the kitchen, making himself a cup of coffee. "Hey Athrun," Cagalli greeted.

"Good morning." He pushed the button on the machine and dark brown liquid came pouring out into his cup.

"You do know that that's the soy sauce dispenser right?" She tried not to laugh.

"Mhmm...Wait, what!!??!?" He looked and the sign above his head labeled: "Sushi Bar".

"And why don't get yourself some mint ice-cream to go along with that 'coffee'? She handed him a bowl of the green ice cream.

"Thanks." He sniffed it, "What is this, wasabi??"

Cagalli laughed and clutched her stomach and she fell to the floor, "A-Athrun-n, y-you'-re f-freak-king-g hil-larious-s!!!"

"Umm, Stellar needs space. Stellar can't breathe." Stellar gasped for air when the two boys leaned back onto their seats.

"Well, I wouldn't be so close if Shinny-winny hadn't challenged me to a staring contest!!!" Auel crossed his arms and placed them on his chest.

"You idiot! It was to see who would be able to kiss Stellar first!" Stellar looked innocently at Shinn who blushed madly. "Whoops, forget I said that but..."

The two guys pointed at each other, "IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!!!"

--

TBC

I'm updating by the month now or maybe every 3 weeks.  
Who knows? It's all up to my teachers to decide how much homework I get.  
Well, a late **Merry X-Mas** or **Happy Holidays** to you all!!  
Please don't sue me if you're not Catholic or Christian.  
Well, this chapter was my present to all of you!!!  
And I hope you guys got lottas presents, I got a purple nano ;)

And don't forget to review!!!

**POLL**: How many of you are boys? My sister said that more girls would most likely be into fanfiction and boys into games. But, I'm just pretty much using it as an excuse to go on the computer XDDD

Much thanks to:

ZMFG-X87T Angelfire,  
Slushieeee,  
aquacchi,  
chesca,  
WintersCurse,  
furin-a,  
trulyanimelover06,  
YukiGaAruAi 0 CourageousLove 0, and  
AsuCaga01

for reviewing in chapters 2-5. (Please tell me if I fogot to add your pen name)


End file.
